Arranged
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Sasuke and Karin are in an arranged marriage ever since her birthday. Will love bloom or will they still hate each other? SasuKarin! Possibly might change to M rated.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Please review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Mikoto Uchiha, age 39, and Queen of the Vampires. My Husband, Fugaku Uchiha and I were in a arrange marriage together when he was still a prince and I was a 17 year old human girl. It was his turn to take his father's place on the throne so once we were married he and became King and Queen. He had a handsome son named, Sasuke Uchiha. He's my little vampire prince.<strong>_

_**Fugaku and I decided to live in the human world, we co-exist with human's comfortably. We stay away as best as we can, keeping our homes in extremely large forested areas so we can easily hunt and feed off animal's blood, although not every vampire in our family feeds off animals. My son will only drink human blood, he's quite the stubborn one.**_

_**My son, the spoiled Vampire Prince has so much to learn and I would love for him to fall in love with a human some day and to become more happy, more nice, and all around better vampire, instead of being this bitter, hateful, anti social vampire he is now.**_

_**I knew my son would marry a girl one day, I wanted everything for him. We are vampires, but we are not heartless. We do love and care, at least most of us anyway.**_

_**Sasuke is very different from other vampires, he's quite, trains a lot, and keeps to himself. But he has a short temper and is very angry at times.**_

_**But he is my son and I love him. It is Karin Uzumaki's birthday tonight. The night where me and her mother, Kimi Uzumaki, to sit down and tell her all about this arranged marriage.**_

_**Her mother and I met when we just little children. At the time I wasn't a vampire, I went to School like a normal kid. We grew up together in a small town.**_

_**I was arranged to be married on my 17th birthday as well, to a vampire. I hated Fugaku at first, but we learned to love and be happy with each other. And eventually he turned me into a vampire. That was before Sasuke was even brought up.**_

_**Now still best friends with Kimi, she agreed to arrange her daughter in a marriage with my son, as soon as Karin turned 17.**_

_**She soon feels guilty and worried about Karin's reaction. As am I for Sasuke's.**_

_**End of Prologue.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Please Review.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

I woke up at 4:33 in the evening, I wasn't a worthless teen who has nothing to do with her life. I am a smart and beautiful girl who was home schooled and I loved it. I have insomnia.

Today is my 17th birthday, my mom is throwing me a little get together with some of her friends. They are supposed to be here by 6:00. I've never met them. My mom says it's her best friend. When I asked about them, she always says 'you'll know very soon' and ignores me.

I sighed and walked to my bathroom, it was connected to my room. You could say we were pretty wealthy, my dad left my mom a lot of money when he passed away. But I don't feel sad, he died before I was even born, so I guess I really don't miss him.

After a shower I walked my room with a towel, and got dressed in a pair of black jeans, a red shirt, and orange underwear. I walked back into my bathroom to blow dry my hair. My hair is long tailbone length hair, crimson red, and naturally silky and bangs.

I really didn't need make up because I had natural beauty. I was done when our cook, Kurenai Yuhi came in.

"Oh you look wonderful Karin, Happy Birthday!" Kurenai smiled. "And your mother and guests are waiting for you, so please hurry down.

I giggled.

She and I left my room. As I walked down stairs and into the foyer, I was greeted by a few maids.

I smiled and waved. They were nice, my mother, a sweet and nice red haired woman, treated them so well, so they were good to me, too. When I enter the large living room, I was met by a family of three. I blushed furiously when a boy about my age looked at me.

"Oh, sweetie come here!" My mom said and smiled brightly. I returned it and joined her by her side. She introduced me to a woman who looked to be in her early 20's. "Karin, this is my best friend since childhood, Mikoto."

I looked up and smiled at the woman, she was beautiful, pale skin with black eyes, and midnight black hair.

She hugged me. I was caught off guard at how cold she was, but I shrugged it off.

"This is her husband, Fugaku" I shook his hand, he looks young, too. He had brown hair and eyes. He smiled warmly, and I noticed he had light brown skin tone and he was cold, too."

"Oh and Karin, this is our son, Sasuke." Mikoto smiled at me as she introduced me to the older I seen when walking in. He is the most handsomest thing I ever seen. He had pale skin, long spiky midnight black hair, and bangs that covered his face. But what I adore most was his charcoal black eyes, they were so dark I could get lost in them.

He rolled his eyes at me, but greeted me with a handshake. I wasn't sure what his attitude was about, but I shrugged it off.

"Well Karin, please have a seat next to your mother we have something to discuss with you." Mikoto smiled.

I was curious and confused, but I smiled and obeyed.

My mother and I were sitting on a Purple love seat while Mikoto, Fugaku, and Sasuke sat on the long grey couch.

"First off, Happy Birthday!" Mikoto said as she and Fugaku smiled.

"Thanks." I mumbled, I was really shy when it came to meeting new people.

"Why don't you tell them, Kimi." Mikoto smiled at my mom. My mom looks really pale now. She looked nervous and I almost wanted to comfort her.

"Tell who, what?" I said suddenly. My mom sighed and Mikoto looked from Sasuke to me. Suddenly he was curious, too.

"Oh, this is going to be harder than we thought." Mikoto sighed.

"Wh-what's going on?" I asked nervously.

My mother nodded at Mikoto.

"You see, On your 17th birthday, which is today, me and your mother planned for you and Sasuke. To be arranged in marriage." Mikoto smiled nervously at the end. My mom just suddenly grasped my hand.

I heard an inhuman growl erupt from Sasuke's mouth. I gasped as I looked up and watched his eyes turned red with little black in them and bearing fangs at his mother and standing up.

Fangs?! What the hell! Vampires don't exist., Karin thought.

"Back down now, son!" Fugaku roared at Sasuke. Sasuke eyes turned back to charcoal black, just sat back down and glared at me harshly. I gulped and looked from my mom to Mikoto then back to my mom. I wanted answers.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on? This is ridiculous!" I snapped.

My mom looked stunned for a moment but regained her composure.

"Karin, The Uchiha Family, are a family of vampires." My mother sighed.

I looked at the family. 1 was brown skin while 2 were pale skin, but I all were cold and young. It did made sense. But for someone who never met a vampire before, I felt this was a joke, like mom would just say 'Just Kidding, happy birthday' but it never happened.

"That's absurd, vampires don't exist!" I protested, though I was starting to believe it and I began to fear our lovely house guests.

"They do Karin, and I'm sorry for not telling you all these years, but they do. They are here with us in this room. In fact, the rule all the other vampires has to follow this one. Your marrying The Vampire Prince." My mom said.

I stood up abruptly glared at my mother. She gasped and now had a worried look on her face.

"No, I'm not getting married to anyone! I wish I never even turned 17 right now!" I yelled and ran upstairs to my bedroom.

I didn't care anymore. What kind of 17 year old wants to be in a arranged marriage. I didn't. And to a Vampire Prince, who obviously didn't like me. I noticed that I was crying a lot. I just held onto my knees and laid on my bed, defeated.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

I could hear the stupid human girl crying in her room. I hated this just as much as she did. But you don't see me crying about it. She needs to toughen up. One of the reasons I don't like humans, they are too weak.

"I'm sorry, Kimi. I didn't it would go this way." My mother tried to soothe a horror stricken Kimi.

I sighed, clearly annoyed.

"How didn't you?! I'm only 18! She just turned 17, and we never met each other before! You guys are trying to shove us together!" I snapped.

"Sasuke! Watch your tone. It will work out, me and your father did. Please be positive." My mother scolded me.

"This is stupid." I mocked.

Suddenly Kimi looked up at me.

"This will work out! It has too, I know we made the right choice." She sighed.

"It will, it will." My mother agreed.

And they both smiled at each other warmly.

"Well, we will be back tomorrow evening to pick her up. Talk to her tonight, please have her ready." My mom said as we were about to walk to the door.

"What?!" I snapped. Usually I didn't get this now I can easily can get mad. It was the vampire part of me. Besides I was beginning to get sick of this whole situation.

"Well, she's coming to live with us for a week, dear. Then you two will live in a place of your own. Me and your father designed it for you. It's wonderful, honey!" She gleamed.

"Whatever, I will not associate with her. I will go through this stupid wedding because I have no choice. But I will never ever love her!" I said glaring and left to wait outside for my parents to come.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

After the vampires left, my mother came up to my room to talk. I was relieved to see she was rarely mad. I knew she would understand where I was coming from.

"So, why?" I asked.

She sighed and rubbed my arms. She was holding me in her chest. Me and my mom were always close. She was like my best friend.

"We decided to it would be best for you guys, it will give you a future. And it will make the bond between vampires and humans stronger, we wouldn't want a conflict to start would we?" She said, smiled down at me.

"I decided not to fight with you on this. I understand your trying to do what's best for me. And as much as I hate, I will go along with this." I admitted.

I hugged her and faced her.

"I have so more things to tell you." She smiled.

I nodded for her to continue.

"Well, tonight you need to pack, you'll be moving in with them for a week, and then you and Sasuke will have your own place to live in."

I felt myself turn white at what she just said.

I was moving in with them, could this get any worse. I felt more tears falling and my mom held me close to her chest again as I sobbed.

"This really sucks." I cried.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But don't worry it will work out soon." My mom's words soon put me to sleep.

End of Chapter 3.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Please review.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

I woke up early in the morning, I wasn't a morning person, like I said before. I usually slept during the day than night. This morning I had to pack, I was moving in with the Uchiha's this morning. It's nearly slipped my mind that I was getting married to their son. There son who was stupid jerk. I'm not even looking forward living with him for a week in his parent's home.

I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." I gently allowed the visitor to enter my room.

My mother entered, wearing a long orange dress with a green shirt underneath. That was my mother's typical attire.

"Please be dressed and ready soon, dear. You still need to pack. Mikoto will be hear soon." she said shyly and quietly.

I nodded and smiled at her. I could never stay mad at her even if I try.

She left the room quietly.

I slipped into my bathroom and quickly showered. I hopped out and quickly dried off. I needed to hurry and get ready. I slipped on some undergarments. Then short black shorts with long black stockings, a long sleeved lavender shirt exposes her navel. I started to put my brown glasses on.

I brushed my really long crimson red hair and my bangs. When I stepped into my room, I slipped on black sandals. After that I began packing my things.

Two Hours have past and my things were all packed.

My mother gently knocked on my bedroom door and came in.

I took one last look at my room, i'm really am going to miss it deeply. I slipped on my black sandles.

My mother wrapped her arms around me, hugging my so closely.

"I'm really am going to miss you, sweetly. I will visit you as soon as I can. I promise." she said crying and smiling as she kissed the top of my head.

Iruka, are butler, grabbed my bags and lugged them down the long staircase. My mother and I followed behind them. We reached the main hall and I hugged my mom closely.

My mother laughed softly.

"I'm really going to miss you. I love you." I said.

"Bye Honey." She said, opening the front door and waved goodbye.

When I stepped outside I noticed a black limo. A driver opened the door for me. I smiled sadly at him. It really hurts leaving home.

When I sat the driver shut the door. I looked across from me to see Sasuke sitting quietly on the seat.

_'I thought Mikoto was coming?' I thought._

"No, I'm here. Quit complaining." He spat out, glaring at me.

I flinched suddenly at his harsh tone. I slipped my black cloak on and put the hood up. I brought my feet and held my feet close, laying my head on them.

I sighed as I looking out the window as the driver began to drive away from the place I called home.

My stomach growled and I looked at my stomach realizing I haven't eaten this morning. I sighed and looked at Sasuke. His gorgeous charcoal eyes met my crimson red eyes. I felt myself getting lost. He was too hot to look at. The most handsome guy I ever met.

I flinched again when he hissed at me.

_'Oh no, can he read people's minds?' I thought._

"Yes you annoying idiot, now shut up!" He snapped.

I glared back at him.

He was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"Do you have to be a jerk, you asshole." I covered my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth. I didn't mean to be that harsh. I'm not a mean person.

He was at my side in an instant, my breath caught in my throat as he loomed over me with a hard and cold look. I flinched again as his hands clasped my wrists.

I screamed in pain when they tightened, it hurt more than anything.

"Asshole, huh? How about I show you what an asshole can really do?" His eyes turned red with a little black in them and he threatened his fangs protruded from his mouth.

I gasped and looked away.

He gripped my wrists tighter as I whimpered.

"You're hurting me, Sasuke." I whispered looking down afraid to look him in his dark eyes.

He slammed my body against the limo wall. I gasped for air as he knocked the wind out of me.

_'What was his problem?' I thought._

"Don't think I will ever like you or be nice to a foolish snotty red headed princess that I have to be married to, I could care less if you die. You're a foolish pathetic human who means nothing." He said coldly and I felt hot tears begin to form and fall.

I looked away.

His eyes turned back to charcoal black and he finally let go of my wrists.

He sat back across the limo, I didn't look at him. I couldn't instead I lifted my knees and hid my face in them, holding on tightly as I cried silently.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV.<p>

Stupid human made me angry. Usually I'd be calm and ignore most people, but now I have a temper I mostly can't control. It's not my fault she's too ignorant to know nothing about me. Or of vampires.

I hurt her wrists, I knew I did. I'm not used to being around humans. Therefore I do not know my own strength.

I heard her crying, thanks to my vampire hearing. I felt terrible and it angered me more that I felt bad for what I did to her. But listening to her cries and thoughts, I couldn't help it. Maybe I was a little too mean and rough. It wasn't her fault we were stuck in this mess.

In about an hour and fifteen minute drive we almost reached home. We lived in an secluded area, away from humans. That way we can live peacefully and happily.

She finally wiped her eyes.

I watched her intently.

I listened to her thoughts. _'Why is he so mean, I keep trying to be nice.'_ I scoffed at that and then she looked over at me.

She instantly regretted it, she locked eyes with me. Her eyes were beautiful. N-no they weren't. She's a human. A feeble worthless human. I can't believe that I even thought about the opposite for a moment. I angered myself. I noticed she was staring at me. I was arguing with myself in my head. I knew it was weird.

"We're almost home." I said calmly.

She flinched, not ready for me to speak to her yet.

She glared at me, and I looked at her confused. I was being nice.

What the hell.

"Whatever." She snapped and turned away from my gaze.

That angered me.

_'What a great time this is going to be.' I thought._

End of Chapter 2.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Please review.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

The limo smoothly parked in front of a large driveway. I looked out the dark tinted windows. I looked over at Sasuke and he gazed back, no glare this time. That's a relief.

"We're here." He stated emotionless.

I nodded without an attitude and continue to look out the windows.

The limo driver held the door while Sasuke stepped out while I followed. I went grab my bags when a man servant slapped my hand away softly and then grabbed my bags For me.

Carrying them to a huge mansion. I was stunned at the sight I saw before me.

There were grey pillars guiding up the stairs towards a grand door, a brown color, and the rest of the of the blue house but I seem to see a lot of red and white fan symbols everywhere. You would think of a dark theme, knowing there vampires. But apparently not. Beside the house were elegant trees, bushes that were all trimmed and taken care of very well, and the flowers we're beautiful mostly roses.

"Oh, Sweetie your finally here!" Mikoto excitedly said, as she ran towards me and Sasuke. "And looks like you guys are finally getting along." She smiled warmly at the two of us before pulling me and giving me a big hug.

"Huh." I trailed. Shocked that someone I barely know could be so friendly. Although the she was my mother's best friend.

"Oh, hi." I said oddly when she pulled away. Soon her husband joined us. I notice they didn't looked as dressed up when they were at my house. But still great.

Fugaku Uchiha, also known as King Fugaku, wore a dark green kimono with light green trimmings and little dark green dots, beige pants, and dark blue shoes.

While Queen Mikoto wore a dark purple blouse with a red plum skirt, with a light yellow apron, and blue sandals.

They were both inhumanly good looking.

"Okay, a servant has taken your things to your room, Karin. So I should leave you two alone." I flinched as she gestured me over to Sasuke.

"What!" Sasuke snapped, glaring down at me.

Mikoto shook her head in disapproval. I watched as his father left.

"You will be showing her around, your father has work to do, and I must start the wedding preparation." She said and then was off in less than a second in the grand estate.

I sighed and looked towards Sasuke for help.

"Let's go." He mumbled.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful if it was even possible. The colors of the rooms dark blues, purples, whites, reds, blacks, browns, greys. Some of them weren't more type of colors.

Sasuke showed me where the kitchen was and it was bigger than my old kitchen back at my home.

_Oh no, I just said the word 'home'. she thought._

I felt my stomach tugging and my heart thudding at me. I felt my eyes get dry and sore, and tears would soon follow. I felt eyes looking at me so I looked up.

Only to bump into Sasuke.

"Sorry." I whispered, as I stepped aside. I quickly wiped my tears away. I didn't look to see if Sasuke saw me cry. But I expected him to glare at me, so why bother looking?

After showing me the basic rooms and various other rooms. Sasuke led me up a big stairwell. There was a large hallway, branching off into other hallways, and all held doors.

As we walked down the hallways, I couldn't help but notice pictures of a tiny baby, a child, and teenager. They all had midnight black spiky hair and huge charcoal eyes.

I sighed then asked. "Are these you?" I flinched after I said it. I was expecting him to be harsh.

He chuckled slightly and smiled adoringly at the pictures. "Yeah, my mom took most of them. When I was little she would spend most of her time with me, she would especially take photos of me." I smiled a bit at what he said, it was adorable that he didn't freak out like most kids do. We started walking down another hallway. It wasn't too far away from the hall with the pictures. We stopped when we met a huge pair of black doors.

I looked at them oddly.

Sasuke opened the doors that revealed a large room. It had a big black bed with 2 black glass night stands on both sides. Then it had a black dresser.

I noticed 3 red doors, one was a closet revealing his clothing, the second a bathroom, and the third another closet that was completely empty. Each and every one of these items had the Uchiha crest.

The carpet and the walls was a dark red. And in the opposite side of the room had a brand new computer and a laptop equipped.

In the center of the room we're 2 large black love seats nestled around a giant flat screen tv.

It was a wonderful room. But I'm guessing it was his.

"Ours." Sasuke spoke bitterly.

I dropped my hands by my sides.

"What, but we barely know you each other." I shrieked in horror.

He glared at me.

"You think I want to share my room with someone annoying as you!" He spat back.

Oh great here we go fighting again, but what the hell. It's bad enough I was told on my birthday that not only was I getting married, but to a vampire. Then had to move away, and now we share a room.

He ignored me and walked over to the empty closet, he opened it up more to reveal my bags on the closet floor.

_Huh, so it was for me then. Great._

"This is your closet and and our bathroom." he said as he pointed to the red doors.

I nodded in agreement.

"So what is there to do in a place like this?" I asked him.

He smirked. Then I pondered for a bit.

"Do you have a swim suit?" he asked.

I thought for a second and then replied, "Yes, why?"

I slipped my cloak off, the room was warm and so was the weather from outside.

"Because we're going swimming." he replied and stepped to his closet.

I rolled my eyes and walked into mine.

Inside the closet held a conceit of with perfume collections, brushes, and cabinets of jewelry.

Obviously meant for me. I opened one of my bags, luckily it was the one with my bikini in it. I really didn't want to waste my time searching for a bikini and besides I didn't want to make Sasuke angry again. I grabbed my lavender bikini. After slipping off my clothes and into the lavender bikini, I put on a pair of black shorts, black sandals, and last a white tank top. I walked out of the closet while putting my long hair into a ponytail and fixing my bangs.

Sasuke was in a pair of black of black swim shorts and black tank top with white lightning on it.

He threw a dark blue towel at me and told me to follow him. I did and it us outside a large backyard, it was so huge. It had a large swimming pool, now I noticed how hot it has gotten outside.

I began sweating.

Sasuke took his tank top off and tossed his towel on a nearby wooden patio chair. I followed suit slipping my tank top and shorts. I felt a faint blush slip on my face and quickly wrapped the towel around me.

"Don't worry, Karin. I won't even think of touching you." I shrieked at his smirking.

"Oh yeah, well worms shouldn't out in the sun, they die pretty easily!" I snapped back coldly, a grin on my face.

Without any hesitations he ran to pick me up and threw me in the pool.

I yelled as I hit the cold water.

_So this is how it's going to be? Bring it on! she thought._

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3.<p>

Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Please review.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

After drying off and taking a relaxing shower. I slipped on tomato red jeans and a grey shirt. I dried my long hair and bangs and let hair down as I usually do.

When I walked into the bedroom, I was surprised when Sasuke stepped into view.

He glared at me.

"What now?" I asked annoyed. Why did he have a problem with me all the time?

"We are going to eat with my parents in less than 20 minutes." He explained with a glare still on his face. This riled at my nerves and I couldn't think of the correct words right now.

"Stop being such a stupid blood sucker." I yelled.

Within seconds, he pinned me to the wall. He held my hands above my head. Stupid vampire strength. I flinched as he glared menacingly at me with those sharingan of his.

"I can rip you apart easily." he seethed.

I looked away, anywhere was better than looking at those his cold sharingan.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his face.

"I hate you, your a useless mortal and I would rather died than go through this." he yelled.

I have had enough of this at this point and this was very close but my only choice was to punch him in the face.

After that he hit me really hard on my face. I fell to the floor and began to cry. I didn't look up at him, I was afraid to. Instead I let my hair swim in front of my face to avoid him.

He picked me up by my arm and stood me up. I still didn't look at him and he sighed in annoyance.

"Get up and get ready for dinner." he said a little calmer, but still really angry.

"I'm not hungry." I whispered.

He let go of me and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. I dropped back to my knees and cried until I couldn't breathe.

_Why me? Why did my mother do this for me? I keep trying to get along with him, but he doesn't want to at all. All he does is get angry at me, even at the slightest things I do, he gets_ _mad._

I stood up and decided to lay on the bed. sleep would be great at this point. Before I go to sleep I needed to check out my bruise in the bathroom mirror. It stinged and I realized that a dark purple bruise starting to form.

I sighed and walked back into the bedroom laying down. I hugged my favorite black cloak to my chest and soon fell asleep to the scent of my jacket reminded me of home.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

I had no right to touch her, nor hit her. She didn't deserve it, that was part of my brain thinks. The other is to furious to care about her feelings. I know right from wrong, and I know I overreacted. But I can't control my anger at all.

This girl makes me feel weird when I'm around her. She makes me feel things I wish I didn't, which is why I despise her.

This stupid arranged marriage thing is really pointless. I don't want to marry her, I didn't want to be anywhere near her. I just want her to go back to her home and forget this arrange marriage ever happened.

Who even cared about arranged marriages anyways? They are idiotic and useless. Not to mention she's a human. I hate humans. Especially ones like her, who annoys to no bound.

After dinner my parents told me how rude they were that Karin never showed up. I would let her know as soon as I got back up to the room.

As I neared my bedroom door, one of my two lamps was on. I heard soft and steady breathing. I looked on the bed and noticed Karin sprawled out nicely on the sheets. She looks so peaceful, so- I shook my head from those thoughts.

She was an annoying mortal who is ruining my immortal life. I don't care about her in anyway. When I walked over to her side of the bed. I sat at the end of the sleeping human and realized she had dried tears on her cheeks. Then I looked to the side of the cheek that I hit her.

I felt guilty as I stared at the ugly bruise on her beautiful, fair skin face. I mean ugly fair skin face. I shook my head once again.

I decided to sleep it off. So I put on a grey sleeping pants and entered my side of the bed. I felt strange sleeping next to her. I slipped the sheets over us. I started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

When I woke up in the morning, I tried to move, but I felt something heavy on my waist. When I looked down I realized Sasuke's arms was around me on my waist, his face buried in my hair.

I gasped and started to panic.

"Stop moving, mortal. I'm trying to sleep." He said as he pulled me closer to him.

I sighed and thought for a moment.

_I guess he has some bipolar disorder._

I heard him growl from beneath my hair and soon he was on top of me glaring down into my eyes. I flinched and pushed my face to the side, looking at the wall.

I nearly jumped out of the bed when I felt his cold fingers brushed along my left cheek. I turned to look at him. He looks upset, but quickly covers it up.

Sometime later, I started to noticed he had no shirt on and he was straddling me. I blushed furiously and I met his eyes. He looked carefully into my own. And I felt like I was in a trance. I couldn't look away from him.

He bent down to my face and our lips were only a few inches apart. My breath picked up as I was blushing madly. I suddenly wondered if he really did have a bipolar disorder.

"No, I don't now stop saying that." He said coldly.

I looked at him confused.

"I can read your mind, dumb human." He said a little anger in his voice.

I was angry at this.

_I am not dumb, and what ever I say inside my mind is my business, he always listening to my thoughts._

"Maybe you should be quiet!" He said angrily.

I lifted my knees and shoved him off the bed with a old thud. Normally, I wouldn't have been able to do that, but thankfully I caught him off guard.

I heard him growl and I tried to run to the bathroom quickly. He stopped me and pushed me back down a second later my wrists were pinned against my sides.

"Get off me!" I yelled as I glared at him.

"Listen to me human, I will not tolerate getting treated like this, you aren't superior in any way." he explained with a hard, cold, and heartless expression on his face.

"You're hurting my wrists." I spoke silently.

I was so sick of his attitude. I wish I was never in this marriage. I wish that he would be nice to me and realize it's not my fault we're in this marriage.

"Yes, it is, you were created." he coldly said.

I lifted my wrist and slapped him across the face. He growled and back handed me in the mouth. I tried to turn to the side of my face. He grabbed me hard and pinned my back down. He sat on me and glared. I began to cry again. I felt weak, useless, and scared. He looked at me and suddenly got off. Lifting me up with him. I stood before him sobbing.

He touched my chin and brought my face up to look at him. He wiped my bottom lip where I noticed blood. He pulled me to the bathroom and gently began cleaning my bottom lip.

I sighed and looked away from him. He pulled my to once again look at him.

"I'm sorry, Karin." He spoked softly.

It was the first time he sounded sincere.

"That's because I am." He said, sounding a little hurt.

"If you stop being immature about this. I wouldn't have lost my temper and slapped you." he spoke. Then he caressed my left cheek, the one that was bruised. I flinched from the pain.

He pulled me into his arms and held me close to him, as I cried.

"It's okay, shhhh." he cooed softly. That was the first time he was nice to me.

Sadly, it will be the last.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4.<p>

Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Please review.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

It's been about 2 weeks since that incident in Sasuke's bathroom had occurred. we haven't spoken to each other at all. We sleep in the same bed together, besides that we don't talk to one another.

At dinner, he glares at me even if I glance the slightest bit his way. I don't understand what's going on with him. He mostly drives me insane. I don't even know how to talk to him without us fighting.

Luckily, Queen Mikoto is making all the decisions for the wedding. I honestly wouldn't have the slightest clue on planning my wedding. I do want to pick out my own dress though. But that wasn't going to happen for another few weeks.

I was surprised when a knock came from the bedroom door. It was early in the morning, I had gotten dressed in a black dress and sandles, my hair was down and I had on my brown glasses. I had a black and red I-pod that was playing music.

"May I have a word with you?" A sweet and soft voice of Mikoto said, tapping my shoulder lightly.

I smiled warmly at Mikoto. I turned off my I-pod and watched her intently.

"Yes, of course." I spoke fast, not wanting to be rude.

"Well me and my husband have gotten your new home ready." She smiled and I noticed she was careful about something. I almost forgot that Sasuke and I have to share a house.

"Oh." That's all I could say. I knew I had to move in with him alone. I wasn't ready, I couldn't even talk to him. This constant listen treatment was strange.

"I have sent up a few maids to pack all of your stuff for you, we'll drop you 2 off in less than 30 minutes." after what she said my eyes were bugged out and my jaw dropped. That was a little short notice.

She guessed my thoughts.

"I told you, you 2 were moving in together shortly after you 2 were moving in here, you should have prepare dear." She explained to me, even though it didn't help.J

"Right, sorry I have a lot on my mind." I whispered looking down. Grinding my teeth together to keep tears from flowing from my eyes.

"You'll do fine, he'll come around." She said as she lightly hugged me. I didn't want to hug back.

I sighed and slipped back on my earbuds in my ears as 20 minutes went by. I reached the bottom of the hallway and walked down the stairs. The limo was waiting outside. The limo was my own personal hell.

I groaned as Sasuke was standing outside the limo doors, wearing a white long shirt sleeved shirt and black pants with dark blue hoodie that had with sleeves and hood with an Uchiha crest on the back. Obviously he was told to hold the limo door for me. I sighed one last time and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I can do this.

As I reached the doors he muttered a quick 'Let's go' and glared. Maybe I couldn't do this. I thought as I glided in the familiar seat and looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV.<p>

I wanted to bite her. This is why I've been giving her the silent treatment. I had too much to do lately with this stupid wedding and all that I haven't had anytime to feed. I had to keep my distance.

Her soft fair skin was nothing against my razor sharp fangs. I would barely have to use force on her. Her blood was pumping, I could sense it so well. Sitting in this limo across from her wasn't helping either.

She moved a little bit from her current position of leaning against the window. She placed her I pod in her hands and was shifting through the songs. This didn't bother me, she moved and her hair fell in her face, she grabbed it and moved it away from her shoulder.

Her bare shoulder was enough to drive me insane. I gripped the seat of the limo extremely tight, almost ripping it to shreds. I had to keep myself cool. I had to keep saying it in my mind.

I jumped unbelievably high when a fair skin hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Her angelic voice sang to me. My mouth watered at how close she was to me. I wanted her blood.

I craved the sweet, warm liquid into my mouth. Just a little bite? No, I had to remain calm. She has to stay away, I need her to stop touching me. I let go of the seats, and gripped her upper arms, lifting her onto my lap. She blushed furiously, but this didn't help my thirst.

I gripped her arms very tightly. I heard her whimper.

"S-sasuke, y-you're hurting m-me." She stuttered.

I brought my face an inch away from my own. I sniffed her neck and she whimpered again.

"God, you smell so good." I trailed.

"No I don't." She whispered weakly.

I realized my state of mind and quickly gained my self control, placing her roughly back on her own seat as I remained on mine.

"Sorry." I muttered quietly.

She stared at me with wide eyes. It was annoying. I knew she was scared and confused. I glared at the floor and I noticed she moved to face the window, her I-pod began playing 'Guren' from Naruto Shippuden. I listened to it, I liked it.

Overall, as much as I despise the human. I knew she wasn't that bad. Key word being that. I still refuse to get close to her. I wouldn't share my cold heart with someone so weak and worthless.

My parents were moving me and Karin to a secluded home in the middle of a forest. This way I didn't have to hide so much and I could feed without fear of being caught.

We had about another hour to go, as I looked over at Karin noticed she's sleeping uncomfortably against the window. I didn't know what caused my sudden change of heart, or perhaps I don't want her to complain later of a stiff neck.

I took off my hoodie and laid her down on the seat covering her with it. Her steady breathing flowed softly from her little form. I listened to her sleep. She looks so peaceful. I soon had to fallen asleep on my own seat as well.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

I woke to the sound of a door opening up. When I opened my eyes, I was in someone's arms, being carried into a new house. A large one at that.

When I looked around I noticed I was being carried bridal style in Sasuke's arms. I immediately blushed and my breathing picked up.

"Everything alright?" he whispered close to my ear.

I gasped as his sudden cold breath swept across my neck, startling me. I just nodded and started into his charcoal black orbs. I wasn't sure if I find my voice after looking into his gorgeous eyes. I looked around and there was no sign Mikoto anywhere.

"They already left, and they left me in charge to wake you up." he spoke softly looking down at me.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Well, now that you're awake..." he trailed.

He put me down gently on the floor.

I was comfortable in his arms. I looked back up at him and he smirked at me before hiding it with a glare.

"No this is our new home." He stated as if I was dumb.

I glared at him.

"I'm not an idiot." I stated at him.

I looked down and noticed our bags on our new living room floor. I guess we should unpack soon.

"We are sharing a room again." He said as he pointed the staircase.

I sighed.

_Of course we were._

Part of me was overjoyed about it, the other part scared.

"Great." I muttered.

"You can always sleep on the floor." He said as he grinned.

I smirked.

"Or you could." I said.

He frowned.

"No, you would be first human." He snapped.

Then he walked ahead of me with his suitcases, he got from the living room floor, up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

I got no reply, but a quick glare.

I sighed.

Back to the silent treatment.

This annoying blood sucker was really getting on my nerves.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5.<p>

Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Please review.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

I finally finished unpacking 2 days after we arrived at the new house.

_Our new house._

I shuddered at the thought. I really don't like sleeping in the same bed with this annoying blood sucker so I have been spending my nights on the couch in the den.

It was extremely uncomfortable, but it was better than sleeping with Sasuke. It's a good thing I know how to cook, otherwise I would have starve. It really sucks, Sasuke isn't nice at all. And when he is, he will quickly masks it. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He hurts me all the time. I hate being in an arranged marriage with a vampire. I told my mother when she called me, I even broke out in tears.

She told me it would take time, and it will get better. As it did for Mikoto and her. I rolled my eyes and continued to cry all day. I step out of the shower and got dressed in some dark blue skinny jeans with a grey shirt.

I soon went to brush my hair. It's always naturally straight and a tailbone length long hair.

I decided on what to eat, when my stomach started to growl. As I walked down the staircase and into the kitchen, I was caught off guard by Sasuke sitting down, drinking a glass of blood at the table.

I was grossed out. He was disgusting. I flinched as he growled at me. I forgot he could read my thoughts. I watched him every now and then as I poured myself a glass of orange juice got from the refrigerator.

He eyed me intently.

I shuddered.

"What's your problem?" I asked hesistantly.

"My problem?" He growled, now stepping out of his seat and pinning me down against the counter top.

"You human." He said, glaring madly at me.

I stared up at him in horror as I saw his sharp fangs and his sharingan eyes stared at me in the eyes.

"W-why?" I whispered, as I stuttered.

I knew I was afraid of him, he did too.

"I don't get it, why can't you stop being a leech and be nice for once, your a big baby for a vampire, and I'm tired of your wondering!" I shouted before my mind could process my words.

I quickly gasped, waiting for him to scream in my face. Instead he slapped me hard in the face. Harder than the last one. It knocked me to the ground and I rolled onto my knees holding my face.

"You're annoying and worthless, I hate your guts." He said, as I looked up into his charcoal black orbs.

Even when there filled with fury in them they were still gorgeous. I felt a tear rolled down my right cheek.

"I-I hate you, too jerk!" I screamed.

I don't know how but I suddenly got the cour age to kick him. I did, in his stomach as hard as I can, giving me the chance to run upstairs.

Which I did. I ran as fast as my small body could take me, I ran into our bedroom and locked the door. My breathing picked up and my heart pounded in my chest so hard I thought it would pop out.

"Karin!" He roared on the other side of the door. There was suddenly a crash and I looked up into the eyes of a very livid vampire.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV.<p>

I glared at her.

How dare she disrespected me so rudely? I was so much stronger, so much smarter, and so much better in every way. She was a stupid human, she wasn't worth anything. I hated her, despised her, and loathed her.

"I-I'm sorry-" I cut her off as I charged for her neck beneath me on the bed.

She whimpered and fought to get me off. I was too strong. I raised my raised my hand and she flinched so much.

I swung and hit her in the face, blood trickled down her mouth. I gasped at the smell. It made me want to try some, I wanted to know what she tasted like if she smelled so wonderful.

I felt in I'm in a trance and in a daze. I wasn't quite sure what this mortal was doing to me, I hated her.

So I pinned her neck down even more and watched her grasp for air.

"P-please don't." She whispered.

I finally let go, but then I put a hand on her shoulder, still keeping her pinned down. I brought my mouth to her neck.

"Stay." I whispered to her and before she had a second to grasp to what I said I bit her neck.

It started to flow immediately, the blood rushed into my mouth from her veins. I loved every second of it. She tasted amazing. I would have to use her for my personal blood bank now.

I slowly licked her neck, gently massaging it so wouldn't swell. I took large gulps of blood and her body was beginning to get weak. She stop resisting and let me continue to drink.

Once I was done, I looked down at her shaken body, she passed out after meeting my charcoal eyes.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

I wasn't quite sure why he bit me. I wasn't sure what I had done to make him so angry with me. All I know is that once he bit my neck, I felt intense pain through my entire body.

My body ached and hurted so bad, I struggled against him for the longest time. I couldn't fight any longer, though. He was too powerful for me.

I felt my body go numb, and I soon closed my eyes after watching his sharingan eyes turned back to charcoal black worried in them now.

I felt the darkness come over me.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6.<p>

Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Please review.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV.<p>

_Flashback._

_Young and sweet 4 year old Sasuke, wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, and blue sandals, giggled as his mother twirled him around in a circle. He didn't have a care in the world._

_"Mommy, you're my favorite person!" He yelled with a lot of laughter._

_"Oh, my young Sasuke. You will always be my little baby boy. Mommy will always love you." She said as she smiled her black eyes gleaming in the sun._

_She was wearing a brown blouse, dark purple skirt, and blue sandals._

_"Come on my little Sasuke. I have something to show you." She smiled as she grabbed his tiny hands._

_He skipped by her side and looked up at her returning the bright smile._

_Mikoto brought her young son to her garden filled with yellow roses, a small garden Sasuke's father helped her grow when she was pregnant with Sasuke._

_"Mommy, your favorite flowers!" Little Sasuke pointed to the bright yellow roses, his huge charcoal eyes started glistening._

_"Oh, so you remembered my little one." She said as she poked his nose._

_Sasuke giggled loudly again. _

_He began walking around the garden admiring his mother's favorite flowers, he picked one of them and back to where she was standing._

_Mikoto didn't mind that he picked one, she watched her son with hopeful eyes that he would treat the flower garden with respect the day he will inherit this home, with his wife._

_Sasuke brought the flower over to his mother. She took it gently from his little hand and bent down to be at his level._

_"Be careful my sweet little vampire, you must treat the flowers with respect." She said as she smiled cheerfully at him._

_He returned it with opened wide eyes._

_"Mommy, I will keep growing these roses for you, forever!" He grinned up at her._

_She chuckled and spoke._

_"My little Sasuke, you can. But I would be even happier if you shared them with someone you love or really care about, like a wife when you get older." She grinned as he pondered this thought._

_Young Sasuke looked up at his mother smiling widely._

_"I promise Mommy, I will!" _

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>I sat up as I looked up out of the glass window leading over the view of the familiar garden. After last week's incident of biting Karin, I hadn't done it since. I don't think her body could handle it at such a short time span between us.<p>

He was wearing a black shirt, grey long pants, and black sandals.

I looked around nervously, my mother's words haunting me.

_"My little Sasuke, you can. But I would be happier if you shared them with someone you love or really care about, like a wife when you get older."_

I glared out the window.

'Why did my mother need to make me think of such good memories? Why did she want me to share them with someone like Karin? A worthless human.' he thought.

I could only admit to myself, no one else. That I did feel a need to protect her, a need to be by her side. There was a gravitational pull or something, it really makes me angry inside.

But what made me more angry inside, was when I didn't mind her company. That's when I get mad at myself and then I take it out on her. Other than training to fight all my life, I never really hurt anyone serious enough to bruise them. I really hurt her like that all the time, though.

I groan as I moved from the window. I walked through the halls until I made it to the stairs. I walked up the stairs that our bedroom was on. I gently stepped into the bedroom.

Karin laid quietly across the bed humming an unfamiliar song to herself. Her black skinny jeans hugged her legs perfectly and her dark orange skimmed her fair skin nicely.

"Hey." I spoke softly.

She jumped and faced me. She looked at me oddly. Her long hair moved to her left thigh, I noticed the healing wounds from my fangs.

"I'm sorry about that." I said pointing to it.

She winced as my hand reached out to touch her. I breath in trying to keep my cool.

"Karin, come with me, please." I said nicely as I could muster.

She stared at me before shaking her head.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you." She said.

What surprised me more wasn't how she spoke up and tried to put me in my place for once, it was how calmly she said it.

I was caught off guard for a moment. I grabbed her right arm.

"Too bad." I said.

"No." She said sternly, ripping her arm away from me.

I was caught off guard even more. I felt my fangs growing, a sign I was getting angry.

"Now." I said, firmly staring at her.

She looked away from my gaze. "N-no." She said once again.

Now I was beyond mad, my eyes turned into the sharingan. I wanted to come up here and be nice, and she would have any of it. I glared at her with the sharingan and growled, then reached for her arms and pinned her down hard on the bed.

I straddled her.

"I'm trying so hard to be nice to you, human." I spat, my anger seething.

She groan as I put more pressure on her wrists.

"Ow, Sasuke... please." she whined.

I glared at her even harder.

"Oh now you want to cooperate with me?" She flinched as I raised one hand.

My eyes have turned back to charcoal black again. I decided against hitting her, her left cheek still had a bruise along it. Instead I strummed my fingers gently against it. I leaned down and I don't know what came over me. Maybe a gravitational pull? But I kissed her left cheek gently.

"Y-you're cold." she said softly, looking into my eyes.

I looked down into hers.

"Are you complaining again?" I growled.

"No, not at all. It's just-" She trailed.

"It's just what?" I snapped.

She didn't flinch this time just sighed.

"It's just, it feels nice." she said softly.

"Well, please come with me now?" I asked softly once again.

She nodded again. "Okay."

I got off of her and her hand gently into mine. I walked her down the stairs and out through the halls until we made it to a familiar glass door that I remembered perfectly. She seemed calm and I was thankful for that.

I opened the door and let her in first closing the door behind us. I grabbed her hand gently once again and she didn't complain only stayed quiet. I steered her through a mass of trees, only a small white stone garden path leading us to my mother's garden.

Once we reached the garden, I felt her inhale deeply.

"It's so beautiful." she said reaching for a yellow rose, and smelling it.

I watched her intently as she walked around taking in the wonderful place.

I quietly sat in the grass. The same grass I used to play and lay in when my mom took me here when I was young. I loved this place, it keeps me calm. I shook my from those thoughts.

She gently sat beside me and handed me a rose.

"I've picked many of these roses, I don't need another." I gently told her.

She smiled and it reminded me of my mother's smile.

"No silly, for friendship." she spoke quietly.

I felt a weird sensational tug at my heart when she spoke of friendship between us.

"Thanks." I muttered softly.

This human had me speechless for the very first time.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV.<p>

I was shocked as Sasuke was quiet. A simple thanks was all he muttered and as we sat in the grass and enjoyed the silence, it felt nice. It made me feel like he might actually have a heart. Especially after last week's results.

I sighed as I laid back in the grass, my straight long hair sprawling all around me. It felt more than nice, it felt amazing. The sun was starting to set and there was a perfect view from here.

Sasuke swirled the yellow rose in his hand for about 10 minutes before he stiffened and laid down beside me. Our bodies were touching and it sent a shock of energy through my body.

I wondered if he could feel it too. I felt it was best not to bring it up. I didn't want to upset him. The last thing I needed was to ruin this perfect moment.

I began to hum the same song from earlier. My mother used to hum it to me all the time. She said it helped me sleep when I had nightmares when I was a little girl. I know it by heart. Once I realized Sasuke was listening I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" he asked, catching me off guard.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment knowing he had heard me.

"I don't know, I didn't realize you were listening." I explained it gently as I could.

"What is it?" He asked moving his head to the side to look at me.

I blushed at how close we really were when I turned to him. I met his deep charcoal eyes and almost sucked into their intensity.

"I-I, my mother used to hum it to me when I was little when I had nightmares." I explained.

He nodded and looked into my eyes, he seemed to be searching for something in them. It made me feel vulnerable.

"Again." He said.

I felt confused.

"What?" I asked timidly.

"Hum it again, I like your voice." He explained.

I looked up into the sky, watching the sun set. I began to hum once more.

After a few minutes, I looked at him again. He was breathing peacefully, his eyes we're closed. He seemed to be asleep, I continued to hum. Content for the moment.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV.<p>

Once she laid down, and I laid beside her I felt a flow of energy through my body. As are bodies touched it got stronger. It made me want to get closer to her. I wanted to shake the thoughts from my head, but I just can't.

Instead I inhaled her sweet scent, it smelled of fruits and flowers, and the way her fair skin was in the grass. The way her crimson red flowed around her, it all looked so beautiful. She looks so beautiful.

I would be made at myself for thinking that. But I can't find the energy to be mad now. I don't think it would be possible to be mad right now.

I inhaled deeply, my breathing steady. I closed my eyes and listened intently to her beautiful voice. It completed me and I suddenly didn't feel so empty and alone next to her.

I remembered my mother being my favorite person in the entire world. I always wanted to be with her, my father was always busy to spend time with me, so I spend all my time with her alone.

But, I was always alone when she had to go. I guess that's when I became bitter. Bitter that she had to leave me too. Bitter that I didn't always have my parents, or mother around like Karin did.

I felt jealousy towards Karin. I hated it, I would never admit it to her, but I did. She got to be with her mother her entire life, I was only with my mother sometimes, I was always with nanny's between those times.

Karin made me feel alive and not alone for the first time. That and she reminded of my very own mother most of the time. I still didn't want to love a human mortal. That was the part of me that would remained.

Vampires and Humans do not go together. I didn't like the 2 together. I didn't want a human wife. I wanted a vampire wife, with pure blooded vampire kids. Nobody took what I wanted or still do want into consideration.

It infuriates me. I will not go through with this wedding. I don't want to. I never did. I'm not even ready to get married, I'm only 18. Karin being only 17. We're too young. And I don't love her like that. I don't have any feelings of love for her. I can only see her as a weak human that will be making my life miserable.

All this thinking made me hungry, I opened my eyes and to the side. Karin was asleep, her humming must have stopped and I didn't noticed it because I was thinking too much.

Her head rested softly in the glass and her breathing was steady and very soothing to me. I watched her sleep. I watched her sleep, maybe it was wrong.

But it felt right at the moment. It felt great. I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into my chest and I started to breath steadily as well.

The sun was almost down, and the garden lights would turn on as it got dark. I rested for another few minutes until they did. Once the lights illuminated Karin's features I shook her gently, to wake her up.

"Karin." I whispered into her ear. "My cute tomato." I whispered just as lowly into her ear. My cute tomato? The "cute tomato" part made my heart soar. I shook my head, it was only a nickname.

She moved slightly and began opening her eyes.

"Oh, your finally awake my cute tomato." I smiled for the first time in a long time at her.

She looked shocked but smiled.

"What time is it?" she asked covering her shoulders.

"It's almost 8 o'clock." I responded.

"Here." I said as I reached for her and pulled her close to me.

"Better?" I said as she stop shivering.

"Better, thanks." she whispered.

I nodded and we watched as fireflies began to emerge from the bushes.

"This garden is gorgeous." she complimented softly.

"My mother built it with my father, while she was pregnant with me." I explained.

I felt vulernable as I started opening up. I honestly didn't like it that much.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7.<p>

Please review.


End file.
